Precious Illusions
by Medie
Summary: They shouldn't be here like this...but they are. Pre series


Title: Precious Illusions

Author: M. Edison

Archive: Please ask first.

Category: Chloe/Whitney, pre-show

Pairing: Chloe/Whitney

Characters: Chloe, Whitney

Disclaimer: None of them is mine

Rating: PG

Summary: They shouldn't be here like this...but they are.

Author's note: Not beta'd. Go gentle!

"Precious Illusions"  
by M.

They aren't supposed to be here. They aren't supposed to be doing this. They aren't. But they are. They have reasons why they shouldn't, and even more reasons why they can't be seen, more reasons than just he has a girlfriend and she a long-standing crush on someone else . . .

Reasons beyond the fact he's the star quarterback and she's supposed to hate jocks . . .

And not just because it feels like a forbidden treat, something they just don't want to share, something addictive, like cotton candy, that they just can't resist indulging in . . .

They have reasons . . . they have very good reasons . . .

A moan escaped Chloe as Whitney pressed her back against a filing cabinet, the old metal protesting the movement. The cool surface pressed against the heated skin of her body, revealed where her shirt had ridden up. She gasped in response, her hands tightening their grip on his Crows jacket, pulling him closer.

He pulled his mouth away from her neck and, sliding a hand into her hair, brought her lips to his.

At the same time, he pushed his hips against hers and, through the material of her skirt, she felt as if the denim of his jeans was brushing against her bare skin so raw and sensitive had she become. She shuddered, her hands migrating down into the back pockets of his jeans, bringing him into closer contact still.

It wasn't about just making out, they actually talk, enjoy each other's company and laugh. They're friends . . . and more. They cared about each other . . . they just don't tell anyone else. Especially not Lana.

Neither truly wanted to hurt Lana, though Chloe barely knew her, thus they were as careful as possible to avoid being discovered by her. By anyone. As long as no one knew, as long as Lana could pretend everything was perfect. As long as she could live the illusion of the perfect life, she was happy. Whitney had long ago realized that she was desperate for the Norman Rockwell life and didn't care if it was all a dream just as long as it was a dream she could believe in.

But that wasn't what Whitney wanted. Whitney wanted more than a dream, more than an illusion, and Chloe wanted more than a fantasy crush and they'd decided . . . they wanted it together.

And, for now, they have it and they didn't want to share it with the rest of the world. For now, it's their guilty pleasure and they couldn't help but glory in the exclusive intimacy they shared.

The sound of a student bumping against the door of the Torch office made them both freeze. They shared a startled look before Whitney moved away from her to check it out. Chloe watched with wide eyes as she fought to regain control of her breathing, her hands pushing her hair and clothing into some semblance of order.

Chloe moved closer to Whitney, her hands curling into the material of his coat, her body heat radiating against his back and undeniable reminder of her presence.

It didn't take long to check and discover there was no one about to walk in on them so Whitney eased the door closed and turned back to her with a relieved look.

She smiled tentatively, resting her hands on his chest as his arms came around her again. She moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder, her nose brushing against his neck.

Whitney turned his head slightly, resting his cheek against her hair. They didn't speak, instead, they stood silently in each other's arms, content to just hold one another for a few moments.

Chloe hated close calls, times when they were nearly discovered. She'd heard some people enjoyed the constant risk of being found out but she couldn't understand why. She hated the way it made her feel, hated the way her heart would pound with fear. The way a sudden feeling of shame and anxiety would build. A myriad of emotion sweeping through her completely unchecked. She absolutely hated it.

Whitney's lips touched her temple in a silent apology and she cuddled closer. He understood, and shared, her feelings. She deserved better in his eyes, much better than he could give her with things the way they were and yet, still she stayed. Still she settled for clandestine meetings and stolen moments whenever and wherever they could.

When it came to him, and their relationship, with Chloe he knew it came first to her. Even though she couldn't share the truth with her friends, she still managed to find a way to put him first. Their relationship, in her eyes, was about both their needs and it was something she wouldn't jeopardize. It mattered too much.

Quietly, she lifted her head and he lowered his in response. The kiss was soft and tender this time, meant to reassure. Who the reassurance was meant for neither of them was truly sure but, in truth, they both needed it and they both took the comfort as it was offered.

Lingering in the embrace, they exchanged several more slow kisses, reluctant to let each other go.

When Whitney lifted his head, Chloe smiled and wiped some of her lip glass from his mouth with her thumb. He smiled in return, leaning down to kiss her forehead and brushing a loose lock of hair away from her face, letting his fingers trail down the soft skin of her face.

Dropping his hand, he let it slide down her arm until his fingers could entwine with Chloe's. "I have to go."

"I know," she answered reluctantly, not looking up, her gaze focused on their joined hands. "Clark and Pete will be here soon to help with the paper . . . I don't want you to go."

"I have to." Whitney insisted, just as reluctant. "I have practice."

Football practice.

Football practice meant Lana.

Sometimes, Chloe really, really, really hated Lana Lang.

She tried not to, really, she did. It wasn't as if it really was Lana's fault. How was she to blame? Chloe was the one sneaking around behind someone's back with her boyfriend. She was the one responsible for how she felt . . .

But Lana had Whitney. Lana could walk around hand in hand with Whitney in public any time she wished, Lana could go to his games and scream herself hoarse without anyone wondering why. Lana . . . Lana was Whitney's girlfriend.

And that was the unpardonable sin that Chloe could never forgive her for.

"Don't break anything." She chided gently, her hands running up and down the arms of his jacket. "It's a lot harder to sneak into the hospital than the Torch office, y'know."

Whitney grinned and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "You can always say you're there to interview the fallen hero from his bedside." He couldn't resist another, longer, kiss. "A very in-depth interview."

Chloe wrinkled her nose and pushed him back toward the door. "Fallen hero?" She grinned at him. "Big baby is more like it."

Opening the door, Whiney checked to make sure the hall was empty before he stepped into the doorway. "Are you calling me a wuss?"

"Yes, exactly." Chloe grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss goodbye. "I'm working late on the paper tonight."

"I'll see you tonight then." Whitney promised.

He was halfway gone when he looked back. "Chlo'?"

She turned. "Yes?"

The look in his eyes caught her by surprise, very nearly taking her breath from her lung. It was a cataclysm of longing, frustration, sadness and something Chloe dared not name but looked scarily like love and she was absolutely captivated. "I'm sorry."

She managed to force a smile, bright and cheerful but knew it was given an edge by the faint shimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. "Don't be. I'm not."

They shared a long look and, though he didn't say it, she knew he was thinking it.

Liar.

Finis


End file.
